


Friend

by reallyraduniverse



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Graves needs a friend, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyraduniverse/pseuds/reallyraduniverse
Summary: I wrote this for a friend, because he thought that, maybe, Percival and the niffler would be great friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let's face it, our precious little niffler would be a great friend. This is my first work in this fandom, forgive me if it's crap.

Percival Graves was a very quiet man, he never talked unless spoken to. That is, he  _was._ Until Grindelwald happened. Before that, he was fine. Now he's trying to cope with what he's lost. His friend. Himself. 

What he needed was a friend.  _Friend._ Such a foreign word. He'd forgotten what having a friend felt like. Had he ever had one? Not that he could think of. No ~~human~~ ~~~~wizard friends.

But then after Grindelwald and after Newt Scamander, he was introduced to a peculiar little creature known as a niffler. Strange thing, it was, but it provided excellent company. Thought it was not, at first, rather welcoming, it did warm up to him in time, and he had himself a friend. 

That niffler was a handful, though. Always trying to escape and steal shiny things from the wandering no-majs. It was almost as if he needed to keep it on a leash. But a niffler is not the sort of creature one would take out for a walk in the morning. It certainly had no control on its greediness, for sure. 

Still, he, Percival Graves, finally had a friend. And he would be forever thankful to Newt Scamander for allowing him to be friends with his little niffler. 


End file.
